Ma vie, c'est toi
by xManal
Summary: Sara est une jeune française, elle est heureuse et épanouie dans sa petite vie et n'en demande pas plus au bon seigneur. Seulement elle fera la rencontre d'un homme qui changera entièrement sa vie. Comment réagira-t-elle à tout ses changement que ce bel inconnu apportera avec lui ? (M plus tard)


Il pleuvait. Comme depuis une semaine à Volterra. Les rues étaient désertes car en ce fin de Novembre il faisait froid et les flocons de neiges menaçaient violemment de recouvrir d'une journée à l'autre toute la ville. Les gouttent de pluie s'écrasaient sur la surface lisse et transparentes du sol. Une personne censé ne sortirait pas prendre l'air avec un temps pareil, mais cet homme là n'était pas censé. Du moins il se refusait de l'être aujourd'hui. Il marchait seul dans le froid qui, au petit bonheur, ne ressentait pas puisque son corps à lui tout seul aurait pu faire tomber la neige si il avait été en contact avec le ciel d'en haut. Il aimait ces petits moments de solitudes, sans que rien ni personne ne pouvait déranger. Ces petits moments de calme.

« Demetri ! » appela une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Zut ! Il avait parlé trop vite.

« Demetri ! Ah t'es là ! Tu peux répondre quand on t'appelle ! »

Cette fois-ci l'appel était plus fort et plus proche Trop proche malheureusement. Cela signifiait la fin de sa petite pause de calme.

Demetri se retourna à contre cœur vers son ami Felix, qui lui affichait un air bougon devant la pluie qui l'arrosait.

« Parce que vous êtes plusieurs ? J'ai toujours su que ton corps abritait plusieurs pauvres âmes ! » répondit-il penaud, évitant de montrer son agacement face à ce dérangement.

Un rictus moqueur apparu sur le visage du concerné et il rétorqua d'un air qu'il se voulait effrayant :

« Oui, et cet âme là n'est pas la plus sympathique.. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, fit-il soudain grave, Aro veut te voir. »

Demetri se figea soudainement. Et si son ami Felix n'était pas à ce moment précis en train de lui parlé, alors on l'aurait sûrement confondu à une sculpture de marbre.

Pourquoi son maître l'avait-il convoqué ? Avait-il eu un agissement déplacé envers eux ? Ou tout simplement était-ce une mission qui allait lui être confié ? Oui cela devait sûrement être ça..

Il devait se dépêcher, car s'il y avait une chose que le jeune vampire savait de son maître, c'est que la patience n'était pas l'un de ses plus grands amis.

Demetri, suivit de prés par Felix, pénétra dans l'enceinte du château qui leur servait de demeure et de lieu de règne pour leur chefs, Il réclama une audience auprès de la royauté dans la seconde qui suivit. Gianna lui fit signe d'entrer. Demetri s'y engouffra sans attendre.

« Demetri, approche mon cher. »

« Maitre. » Il inclina brièvement la tête devant Aro.

« Mon cher Demetri, j'ai une mission pour toi. » commença ce dernier. « Je veux que tu ailles en France, à Paris plus précisément, pour me ramener un don. »

« Un don ? » s'enquit le jeune garde, ahuri.

« Oui, enfin plutôt une humaine. D'après Eleazar il y aurait une jeune femme française qui lorsqu'elle sera transformée, aura un don ravissant. A peu près semblable à celui de Jane et d'Edward Cullen réunnit. » expliqua le tenant du trône d'un air ravis. « Eleazar à de l'instinct pour ce qui est de repéré les humains talentueux, je ne doute nullement de lui. »

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il fixa intensément Demetri dans les yeux, et sourit d'une façon qui aurait probablement fait fuir plus d'un humain, avant d'articuler :

« J'aimerais voir cette fille et en juger par moi-même Il serait intéressant de l'avoir dans nos rang. Retrouve là, sympathise, et convainc là. Elle ne doit rien savoir... pour l'instant. » termina-t-il en tendant un tissu portant le parfum de la jeune française qu'Eleazar lui avait confié.

Le traqueur s'empara du tissu et en guise de réponse, s'inclina, Il sortit de la salle et regagna sa chambre d'une vitesse ahurissante, mais habituelle chez les siens. Il se prépara pour ce voyage en France. Plus vite il partirai, plus vite il l'a trouverai et plus vite il rentrerai chez lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa mission s'avérera plus compliquer que prévu...

* * *

Je n'ai jamais cru en la gentillesse du Père Noël. Étant enfant, je me persuadais que le sourire qu'il affichait n'était qu'une façade, et que pour lui, offrir des cadeaux à tout les 25 décembre faisait partit de la couverture de bienfaisant qu'il s'était forgé auprès des touts petits.

J'avais l'impression que si on lui avait donner l'opportunité de changer de métier, il n'aurait pas hésiter pour prendre ses clic et ses clac et hurler à la liberté.

Je pensais ça, tout simplement parce qu'il était habillé en rouge et que le rouge est loin de représenter de la bienveillance.

Le rouge est une couleur bien plus complexe qu'on pourrait le croire. D'après certains scientifiques elle stimule et accélère le métabolisme humain,augmente les pulsations du cœur et le nombre de respiration que nous atteignons par minute. Le rouge représente l'énergie et l'énergie ouvre l'appétit. C'est la couleur qui attire le plus les hommes, c'est pour cela que dans l'histoire du cosmétique le stick à lèvre rouge est devenu le plus populaire.

Je me prénomme Sara, et je n'aime pas le rouge. Car d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne cette couleur m'avait toujours effrayer. Si j'avais pu l'éradiquer de la surface du globe terrestre, je l'aurais sûrement fais avec une joie sans nom. Mais voilà, il s'avérait que le bon seigneur ne me considérait pas comme l'un de ses enfants car en plus d'avoir propager cette maudite teinte dans le monde entier, il m'avait faite rousse. Dieu à un sens de l'humour remarquable : rendre rousse une femme qui hait le rouge. La plus grosse (et mauvaise) blague qu'il soit ! C'est une drôle de vie.

Chaque matin je me levais pour affronter cette femme à la chevelure de braise qui apparaissait dans mon miroir. Chaque matin je me détestais de ne pas réussir à trouver le courage de cesser de haïr cette couleur. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne parviendrai jamais à oublier celle qui avait porté cette teinte bien avant moi, et l'amour qu'elle m'avait apporté au dépit de sa vie..

Tout comme moi, elle était rousse.

Et tout comme moi, ce n'était pas un artifice, elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle aimait cette teinte. Elle disait que le rouge exprimait la tentation, l'interdit, l'envie et le désir.

Mais pour moi, le rouge exprimait de la frustration.

La frustration de voir un jour cette couleur imprégné le corps de ceux que j'aimais, et de les perdre à jamais..


End file.
